LittleBigPlanet PS Vita/story
The story and levels of ''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita''. La Marionetta La Marionetta is the first area of the game where you meet the marvelous Colonel Flounder. Characters * Colonel Flounder * Sackboy * The Hollows * The Puppeteer (silhouette) * Marianne Noisette (silhouette) * Sean Brawn (silhouette) * The Unbelievable Otis (silhouette) * Mrs. Sunshine (silhouette) Main Levels * Introduction * A Carnival On The Run (cutscene) * First Lessons In Loco-Motion * Swing-Bop Acrobatics * Flounder's Jump & Jive * Palace Of The Peculiar * Piano of Peril - Boss Level * Destination: Destiny! (cutscene) Side-Levels * Bonce Tappin' * Tower Builder * Wall Or Nothing Plot As Sackboy arrives in Carnivalia, he sees a circus tent. At first he wants to go in, but then Colonel Flounder shows up an warns him not to. They leave, and Colonel Flounder explains the situation with The Puppeteer: He was once a happy entertainer, but after hearing the "Dreaded Boo" from his audience, he threw his puppets away and disappeared. Now he's returned, and is using the Hollows to cause mischief throughout the land. Sackboy and the Colonel then arrive at La Marionetta, where he takes Sackboy the basic training he'll need to defeat the Puppeteer. The Land of Odd The Land of Odd is the second area of the game. In it, you meet the soft-spoken Marianne Noisette and get to fight the Hollows for the first time. Characters * Marianne Noisette * Sackboy * The Hollows * Colonel Flounder Main Levels * What Once Was Broken (cutscene) * A Wander Into Yonder * Cogwheel Creek * The Odd Rocket * Mine O'Threat * Driller Thriller - Boss Level * A Crate Escapes (cutscene) Side-Levels * Flower Pop * Stream Race Plot Colonel Flounder has heard tales of trouble and strife downstream, so he and Sackboy hop into his steamboat and head down there. Once they arrive, Marianne Noisette appears and scares the Colonel off. She explains that the land was once just a pile of unwanted things, until Marianne started fixing it up. But now the Hollows are stealing things and taking them away for unknown reasons. Sackboy leaps into action against them. But just as he finishes clearing out the Hollows, they take Marianne away! Jackpot City Jackpot City is the third area of the game. It's where you meet the wonderful Sean Brawn, The EyeSpies and The MegaBrain. Characters * Sean Brawn * Sackboy * The Hollows *The EyeSpies * The MegaBrain Main Levels * Standby For Action (cutscene) * Hooks & Beats * The Discard Factory * The Plot Thickens (cutscene) * High Tech Tunneling * The Mainframe Heist * A Capacitor For Evil - Boss Level * Late To The Party! (cutscene) Side-Levels * Air Hockey * Super Boxing * Bounce Bop Hop * Collision Course Plot After Marianne Noisette is abducted, Sackboy is beamed up into Sean Brawn's ship. Sean explains that there are many more ships like the one that took Marianne, and they all dump their cargo at an old disused factory in Jackpot City. The Ship takes Sackboy to Sean's lair, where he teaches him ho to use the Grappling Hook. After hi straining, Sackboy goes to the Discard Factory to find out what the Puppeteer's plan is. It turns out that the Hollows are stealing joy from all over the Omniverse, including Craftworld itself! Only the MegaBrain will know exactly what's going on here, and it's been taken over by Hollows. After Sackboy reboots it, it tells him that it sent Marriane's crate to the Spooky Mansion, and gives both him and Sean crates that will take them directly there. Sean's, however, has a warning skull symbol on it. Coaster Valley Coaster Valley is the fourth area of the game. where you meet The Unbelievable Otis. Characters * The Unbelievable Otis * Sackboy * Sean Brawn * The Hollows * Monstrous Munching Machine Main Levels * Crashdown In The Valley (cutscene) * Spare Part Pursuit * Three Wheel Tracks * Makeshift Transportation * An Appetite For Metal - boss level * A Slight Miscalculation (cutscene) Side Levels * Flick-A-Bullseye * Toy Tanks * Chopper Throw Plot as Sackboy and Sean Brawn where going to spooky mansion, in crates, Otis, for some reason, launch himself to the sackboy's crate, causing it to break, causing him to fall except for sean who somehow thinks you say yahoo just now. sackboy ends ups crashing to a trailer on a junkyard, he meets the unbelievable otis, who tells that hes the leader of a daredevil team or something, he notice that sackboy needs to get to spooky mansion, with help with the double-barreled cannon, but he needs a few more parts. after getting things they need, like scrap metal, and a battery from the old junkyard dog, they have now created the cannon, otis tells carla jean to launch them to spooky mansion, as otis forget to tell her to start the cannon till he say 1 or 321 GO!, and there now launches them to the clouds to spooky mansion (the home of the hallows and the puppeteer). Spooky Mansion Spooky Mansion is the fifth and final area of the game. where you meet Mrs. Sunshine and finally meet The Puppeteer. Characters * Sackboy * The Hollows * The Puppeteer * Marianne Noisette * Sean Brawn * The Unbelievable Otis * Colonel Flounder * Mrs. Sunshine Main Levels * A Ray Of Sunshine (cutscene) * Sunshine & Shadows * A Recipe For Unpleasantness * High Pressure Cellar * The Puppeteer's Diary (cutscene) * Re-Animation Station * In The Clutches Of Evil - boss level * The Power of Laughter (cutscene) Side Levels * Zombie Springtime * Eye Ball Maze * Sorting Panic Plot As Sackboy Falls from the clouds to Spooky Mansion (The Final Place Where Shawn Brawn's crate is going) he crash under Spooky Mansion, Where he meets Mrs. Sunshine, a terminally unimpressed clown who is trapped in Spooky Mansion for absolutely ages, she invented her own imaginary friends, she joins Sackboy to get out of Spooky Mansion well as Colonel Flounder who Sneaks through the Door of the Mansion. after Navigating Mrs.Sunshine through the haunted Floors of Spooky Mansion they came to the laboratory and came across a Tape Recorder where Mrs.Sunshine believe that there might Music in it, but it reveals be a recording diary from the Puppeteer, he explains that he extract the joy to bring his "first puppet" to life he called them hallows, and regarded them as "side-effects" of trying to create replacements for his Puppet Friends, since both him and the hallows had different Ideas of success, he decided to suspend his experiments immediately, except he notice the Hollows where looking for him and ends up being kidnapped by them, after hearing they have to enter electrified lab through as sackboy Navigate through the lab and freeing Marianne Noisette, and after getting through the lab, it shows the Hollows using a Machine to fuse the Sackpeople inside the crates into Hollows, Sackboy has to stop the malicious machines, and after defeating it, Sackboy now has to find the puppeteer, but as hes close to the top, two Hollows used a Puppeteer Mech to stop Sackboy, after defeating it, the two Hollows escaped. They lead Sackboy to The Puppeteer where he drop out of his cage and introduced himself to Sackboy and told that he grew bitter and jealous of his own puppets, and in a fit of rage he threw them all away, and with them his famous puppet-show, but came to his Sinces and tries to find them but can't, as he shed his last tear that cause to fell and divided into several tears that bring the 5 puppets he lost to life. The Puppeteer than told that he ends up being obsessed of replacing what he lost and brings his first puppet to life by taking others's happiness with the machine, and the more he created the sadder he felt, as realized how lost he become, he shut the machine but end up end up being kidnapped by a army of hollows that stole the joy and prison him, while continuing with his name, he told sackboy that all he wanted is to find his old puppets again. and as he wish... the roof collapses, dropping Colonel Flounder, Marianne Noisette, Sean Brawn, The Unbelievable Otis, and Mrs. Sunshine into the same room with Sackboy. while they arguing about the roof problem, The Puppeteer notice that the five where his puppets and realized that there alive, as they Aguirre, Marianne Noisette realized that there surrounded by Hollows, Sean tells Marianne to turn off the lights to catch the "ringleader" but he accidentally grabs Otis causing everyone to laugh including the Puppeteer, where his laugh energizes the world around him. Hollows revert to their original sackperson forms, and the jubilant laughter and energy heals the land and all those affected by the profound sadness and pain. causing the world of Carnivalia to become a better place now. The Puppeteer realized that there are all sorts of new creators out there now, and suggest they pick up where we left off and get Carnivalia doing what it does best and the Seven leave the stage and the credits sequence rolls. Category:Story Category:La Marionetta Category:The Land Of Odd Category:Jackpot City Category:Coaster Valley Category:Spooky Mansion Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita